Harver the sequel to Dingo
by Nicole M. C
Summary: Read the exciting adventures of the son of Dingo. The legend continues..


Harver

Book 2

CHAPTER 1

The Call of the Wild

Harver enjoyed his worriless life as the prince of Wolfarood. He enjoyed it at least, until one day when he was 15, and the story begins. He grew tired of a life of no excitement or adventure. He had read about the Jojohanri tribe that runs free as the ancient wolves did. He went to speak with his father, Dingo.

"Father, I am growing tired of staying inside these four walls. I need more freedom," Harver groaned.

"Son, I knew someday you would tell me that. I saw adventure in your eyes when you were born. I know how you feel. As a younger wolf, I had a grand adventure, and I wanted to join the Jojohanri tribe," Dingo said, "but my father made me attend Zanzibar academy. I learned many lessons there. I met my best friend Cascar and my friend Benson. That is also where I met your mother, Runelle. I will not force you to attend the academy as my father did, but I recommend it," Dingo told his son.

"I just want to live on an island far away from civilization," Harver said.

"Well, I do not want to coop you up here all your life. I do have another good friend, who believe it or not used to be my worst enemy. He is your godfather. You may live with Mifius if you want. He lives on an island with his son. His wife died years ago. Mifius and his son live specifically in a massive forest of pine trees and evergreens. The sky is clear like the ocean and the sun shines valiantly up in the sky. I have been there, once before.

So it is settled then, if Mifius says you may, you have my permission to live on the island. They sent a letter to Mifius and a month later the letter returned saying that Mifius would gladly care for Harver.

"I have scheduled your ride to the island on the back of our chauffer, Winston the whale. He is a blue whale, so he is very big. As an hour went by, Harver saw the island in the distance. His eyes sparkled with excitement. As they got closer to the beach, the sparkling sands gleamed with light. The island seemed to be chanting and calling his name. He didn't hear real voices, did he?

CHAPTER 2

The Farm and the Capturers

Harver saw Mifius and a wolf his age come into view.

"Greetings, Harver! We've been expecting you. This is my son, Freredon. He loves to hunt and fight, that little rascal. Since you are living with us now, that will be one more mouth to feed. Would you be willing to help Freredon hunt?" Mifius asked curiously.

"Of course, I will help. What animals live on this island that you hunt?" Harver asked.

"Well, we hunt rabbits, caribou, and elk usually," Mifius replied.

"Yes dad, but we raid the farm from time to time. Boy, that capturer is so dumb. He thinks a dog and some little wooden fences will keep us out, ha!" Freredon chuckled.

"Huh? What is a capturer?" Harver asked, puzzled.

"Listen, animals do not speak of capturers much. We animals cannot understand capturers. We don't know what they're really called so we call them capturers. They take poor, fat animals such as pigs, cows, etc. They keep them in wooden fences to someday kill them! Although dogs are wolves' relatives, more and more of them are joining the capturers as "sheepdogs." They become traitors and make sure the animals can't run away. They also keep danger away, but the sheepdog at the farm doesn't keep us away because we are so strong. I know we kill those animals too, but it's the food chain. Capturers don't have a food chain. They eat anything. We only hunt there in the night when the capturer is asleep. The one thing that we don't understand is a thing that shoots a powerful thing that really wounds an animal. It takes a master of magic to heal those terrible wounds. The capturer also has a son who is almost as tall as him. We think it's his son. I am sorry that I didn't tell you about them before you chose to live here. If you ever want to leave, or visit home, just write a letter to your parents." Mifius explained carefully.

"Harver, come on, we need to come hunt!" shouted Freredon as he sprinted ahead.

"So, what shall we hunt today?" asked Harver.

"Well, I think today I am in the mood for a fat, juicy pig!" Freredon exclaimed greedily.

So they continued for a while and halted at a nearby clearing. They walked slowly and quietly across the grassy plains. The evening sky was getting darker.

"You stay here. Watch a master at work and you'll catch on! Today, though, I'll just hunt myself," boasted Freredon.

Harver watched as Freredon began scratching at the pig pen fence. Harver was watching closely when a harsh voice called out behind him.

"Hey, what are you doing here? You're the prince of Wolfarood!" shouted a white dog with a few orange spots that seemed to be around Harver's age.

"Excuse me, but what is your name?" Harver asked.

"My name is Venderzenshlietgenheimer III. You can just call me Venderzen, if you want," the dog replied.

Just then, in the stillness of the night, the screen door to the house slammed open with a loud thud. Out came a tall, stern man who had a shaggy beard and ripped overalls. He also had something in his hand, and Harver couldn't see it in the shadow of the house. The capturer shouted and aimed carefully at Harver. Harver was clueless of what was going on. Right before the capturer fired, Venderzen jolted at Harver and knocked him out of the way. Venderzen laid there, blood streaming down his back leg. Harver wanted to help him, but the capturer was coming near Venderzen. Harver darted into the woods.

"You dumb dog! I was trying to shoot the darn wolf!" the capturer yelled at Venderzen and gave him a hard kick. Venderzen whimpered as he limped away quickly into the barn.

"Wha-what's all the ruckus?" the half-asleep son came out of the house with his pajamas on and a shotgun in his hand. The boy was about 17 and was as slim as a pencil. He had a long neck and messy red hair like his father.

"I shot at a darn wolf but I shot our stupid dog. He pushed the wolf out of the way and took the hit! It's almost as if they were friends, heh, I crack myself up. That's not possible!" the capturer muttered to himself as he and his son went back into the house.

CHAPTER 3

Big Trouble and Zhaldi

Freredon met with Harver back at their cave and glared at him.

"Do you know what you have done?" cried Freredon.

"I didn't mean for Venderzen to get shot, really!" Harver stated.

"Not that! Who cares about that stupid dog! You should not ever socialize with a capturer's dog! Then you had to become his friend and the capturer came out to shoot you! You could have been killed and you risked both of our lives!" Freredon shouted.

Harver felt guilty about causing Venderzen undeserving pain. That night, as Freredon and Mifius lay asleep, Harver ran. He ran far away from their cozy cave. A hole of emptiness and loneliness swept over him all at once. He had been running for hours without breaks in between. All of a sudden, he fell. Drowsiness and confusion conquered him. All was still and silent.

Harver awoke to find himself under a colossal evergreen. A figure strode over to him as he lifted his head off the fertile ground.

"That was quite a fall, I must say. I hope you will feel welcome on Mount Preven." A stern yet welcoming voice said.

"I'm on Mount Preven? But I read that the Jojohanri tribe lived on this island far away from the farms," Harver stood and peered around.

"Fear not, young wolf. I am Zhaldi, the chieftain of the Jojohanri tribe and I am among the Ten Elders. I sense tension building inside you like the rays of a thousand suns. We live as the ancient wolves did, peacefully, and without items that were created by other wolves. We live with simplicity and we value nature. You are in good hands here, young wolf," Zhaldi said calmly.

"I am Harv…" Harver stopped speaking as he remembered that the Jojohanri tribe hated modern living. He, the prince, would be someone they despised, "My name is Harvendle. I do not know what my meaning is in my life yet. I do not know what I wish to be. I cannot be a sheepdog and deceive my own family. I seek adventure, which I know."

"Ah, then you have certainly come to the right place, my friend! We are in need of a new semi-member of the Ten Elders. We have many secrets and beliefs, of which you shall learn, if you stay with us here," Zhaldi explained.

"I suppose I should. I cannot go back home or to my godfather, so I must stay with you. Thank you for your courteousness, mighty chieftain," Harver stated firmly.

Harver felt as if he were rebuilding his self-esteem and earning pride for himself. He accepted the offer of becoming a semi-member of the Ten Elders. Harver was given the roomy space under the enormous evergreen as his home.

Later the next morning, Zhaldi summoned the Ten Elders and the semi-members for a meeting.

"Greetings Elders and semi-members. I have gathered us here today to report urgent news! A portal has been discovered by one of our own scouts! It seems to be created by our Hyevied ancient spells, before we banished them because of their danger! I will send two brave semi-members into the portal to explore it. This portal, found on Preven Summit, could be anything. It could be a mere illusion, or a portal leading straight to death itself. It could be a passageway for an army to attack! It could lead to an unknown land. Now, who is willing to risk everything for the safety of our tribe?" Zhaldi's deep voice boomed as his tan fur briskly blew in the wind.

CHAPTER 4

The Portal to The Unknown

Two wolves stepped forward. A ceremony was performed to wish them a safe trip. Off they went, into the mystical tunnel. The tribe stared in awe at the flashing lights beaming valiantly off the portal. Days later, the wolves had not returned. Villagers of the tribe began to worry about the fate of the two. Zhaldi summoned the tribe, on that brisk winter day.

"Two of our brave wolves have perhaps given their lives for our tribe. Now we shall never know what has happened to them and what lurks beyond the portal!" Zhaldi exclaimed.

"Chieftain, if you would allow it, I would certainly travel into the portal to possibly rescue the two wolves," Harver stated sternly.

"Never shall anyone go back into the portal! You have a bold heart, Harvendle, but I cannot risk any more lives here! I'm beginning to think that the portal is a trap, leading to sudden death," Zhaldi replied coldly.

Later that night, as the tribe was starting to sleep, Harver awoke and began walking to the portal. He was determined to rescue the wolves and return safely, although he had a deep feeling that the portal led to trouble.

The portal shone with a dim light, casting shadows throughout the mountain. Harver immediately saw the shadow of a wolf, around his age.

"Kragg, what are you doing here?" Harver whispered.

"I was about to ask the same thing," Kragg replied.

"Listen, don't tell anyone, but I am going into the portal. I must know what is on the other side," Harver explained.

"That is exactly why I am here as well," Kragg said smugly.

The two agreed to set off into the portal. All at once, the portal shone with gleaming lights and soon died down to its dim glow once again.

Harver landed with a hard thud. He found himself surrounded by gray fog. Kragg, he saw, had fallen by a rock nearby.

"Where are we Harvendle?" Kragg asked, astonished.

"I-I don't know, Kragg," Harver shuddered.

"All right, everyone! Our tireless task is finally finished! We may now leave the Unknown!" a voice of great age cried out.

"What in the world is going on?" Kragg gasped.

"Come, you two! It's finally time to return home in our original forms!" the voice continued as he talked to the pair.

"What are you talking about?" Kragg questioned.

"Are you feeling alright? Did the transformation harm you in any way, mentally? Please, come with me quickly. I must check to see if you have been damaged," the wolf said.

Harver and Kragg glanced at each other and realized that there was nothing else to do. This wolf seemed to know about this place, but Kragg had a feeling that he was insane.

They soon arrived at a huge, hollow tree stump. They carefully stepped inside to find small tea cups made of wood sitting on a stump.

"Please, do sit down. I must explain everything. I need to know the answers to many questions!" the wolf explained.

"I am Rouger the wolf, and it feels wonderful to say that I'm a wolf again! Sorry, I'm getting too ahead of myself. Long ago, when Bruklum and Lord Mifius ruled this land, they were morphing parts of creatures together to form a powerful and almost unstoppable army! I was one of the hideous creatures, long ago. Dingo, our king, was banished here, and I met him. Much happened, and I am not exactly sure. I do know that Dingo overcame Bruklum and Mifius became a good wolf. Mifius and Dingo left, but I chose to temporarily stay. I wanted to learn the ways of their magic to change every transformed animal back to his original form! After about fourteen years, I did, and it took me one more year to change everyone in the land. Now we are finally finished and we can return home again!" Rouger gleefully cried out.

"I don't believe this at all!" shouted Kragg as he stomped outside the window of the hollow stump.

"Please, believe me…Wait a second, you have what seems the eyes of Prince, I mean, King Dingo's eyes! Heh, I almost forgot that by now Dingo is king! I sure do miss that friend of mine. You just…remind me of him somehow," Rouger stated.

"Listen to my words, but please do not tell Kragg. I am Harver, son of Dingo. My father has once briefly told me of a land of grey and fog, but never has he told me more than that. Mifius is my godfather, and you are telling me that he was once an evil Lord of this realm? I do believe you, Rouger, although this is hard for me to bear," Harver shockingly said.

"I am in awe myself, lad! How does your father fare, and why do you want me to keep this a secret from your friend?" Rouger questioned.

"My father is very healthy and well. I-I seek what my life means-what I want to do with my life. I did not want to live with stone walls blocking my freedom! I decided to leave the dreadful castle to live on Sprindling Island with my godfather, Mifius. I was told of the Capturers on the island and I have seen how terrible they are! A dog was shot by them because of me, in a way. I felt horrible and ran-I ran as far as my legs would carry me! I soon found myself at the legendary Jojohanri tribe by Preven Summit! I had longed for freedom, and I had found it! I cannot reveal that I am the prince because to them, a prince defies their ways of life. They accepted me and soon a scout discovered a portal! Two wolves of our tribe went in before us, and did not return. That is why Kragg and I decided to seek and rescue them!" Harver cried out.

"I have seen few wolves pass through the portal…ah, now I remember, I did see two wolves rummaging around this land earlier. Look now, there they go towards the portal!" Rouger exclaimed as he ran after them.

Kragg, Rouger, and Harver raced after them towards the portal. The wolves they were following jumped in the portal. Kragg and Rouger were about to jump in after them when Harver stopped them.

"Wait! Where does this portal lead? Is it a two-way portal from Preven Summit to here, or does it lead you elsewhere? We cannot have a load of animals trotting through our ancient tribe!" Harver said, worriedly.

"I am pretty sure it places you in a random place, but, I have studied it so much over the years, I might be able to make your landing point more specific. As for the two wolves who just jumped in, hopefully it will take them back to their tribe. Now, I will chant the island name with a spell and I hope you two will return to your Summit. As for me, I will let it take me anywhere, because I have no home anymore," Rouger glumly said.

"I wish you the best, my friend, and thank you," Harver said.

The portal shimmered and glowed as Harver and Kragg raced through it. Rouger was chanting while this was happening.

"I hope this works…" Rouger said as he went through the portal.

CHAPTER 5

The Exiles

Harver and Kragg stumbled out of the portal on Preven Summit. They immediately saw the two wolves there as well.

"Why have you, Harvendle and Kragg, ventured into the portal?" Zhaldi boomed, "You dared defy me? You went in there to save those two, and for that I am proud, although I cannot believe you disobeyed me!" he shouted.

"Chieftain, please forgive us. I am terribly sorry for our actions," Harver stated, almost whimpering.

"I wish an apology was enough, lad, but you must be punished. You two must kill Yyvedd the Mystic. He wanders the island and cannot be trusted. He was once one of us, but is now an exile! Kill him, and take his body to us to perform a ceremony. Go now, and do not return until the task is finished! Kragg, visit me after the meeting for your task!" Zhaldi's harsh voice commanded.

No one noticed, because of the commotion, but a pair of eyes had been keenly watching their discussion.

Harver shyly set out to regain his membership. Harver was walking along the mountain when he saw a glimpse of a girl wolf. He decided to talk to her, although he was wondering why she was all the way on the mountain.

"Hello there, I'm Harvendle," Harver couldn't risk saying that he was the prince.

"Oh, hello there, my name is Arissti. Not many wolves talk to me…"

"Why ever would they not?" Harver replied kindly.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked.

"Well, only if you can keep mine," Harver replied.

"My father is Yyvedd the Mystic. He is an exile of the Jojohanri tribe and now we hide and live in a deep cave," she said shyly.

"Oh, no, this is terrible…Wait, first I must keep my promise and tell you my secret. I am actually Harver, Prince of Wolfarood, and Son of Dingo. I didn't want most of my life to be dull with no adventures. I figured I'd come back one day to be King, but not for a very long time. I asked my father if I could live on this island with my godfather, and he let me. He knew my pain because he had always sought adventure when he was my age. My godfather and his son hunt a lot. I became friends with the sheepdog named Venderzen and I couldn't bear to kill his livestock because that is why they don't kill him. They need him only to protect the cattle and sheep. He got shot to help me get away. For that I am grateful. At that moment, I knew I must run far away from them. Before I knew it, I found myself in the mountains. The Jojohanri tribe allowed me to be a semi-member. I can't ever reveal my real name to them because they despise my royal family and our ways of life. I can't tell you too much more, because I do not want to waste your time. So basically, I disobeyed the chieftain to save two wolves and now I cannot return until….." Harver gulped.

"What do you have to do, Harver?" Arissti asked sweetly.

"They told me that I have to….kill your father…."Harver choked.

"What? No, you-you can't!" Arissti yelled.

"I don't know what to do. I can't kill your father because you love him, but I need to be back in the tribe…." Harver was baffled by his own words.

"Seek Marvaurhg, the Master of Time. He may be able to help you….But I beg you, please do not kill my father…"

"I won't, and I will try your suggestion…I'm pleased to meet you, by the way," Harver said shyly.

Arissti quickly licked his cheek and ran into the mist.

CHAPTER 6

Meeting Two of the Five Spirits

Harver did not know where to find Marvaurhg. He traveled to the peak of the mountain and was stumped.

"Great and mighty Master of Time, please hear me…" Harver said with his face pointing up toward the sky, "I am in desperate need of your help…"

All of a sudden, a wolf as dark as a shadow, appeared out of thin air.

"So, you're the wolf who summoned me? What do you want; you are wasting my valuable time. Hehe! I crack myself up! I have all the time in the world! But seriously young one, what do you want?!"

"I was sent to kill an exile, but his daughter is really nice and I can't kill her father! I was wondering if you could rewind time to the time when he was banished and I could tell him "what not to do" so he doesn't get exiled," Harver almost whimpered.

Marvaurhg towered over Harver's head because he was floating on a circle of floating color.

"Are you kidding me, young boy? Don't you think I have better things to do then waste my valuable time helping some random person with his problems?! I am not a psychologist!" the gruesome wolf snapped, "Listen, if you desperately need help, seek Prathentos the Wise…."

Marvaurhg vanished into thin air. Harver called upon Prathentos the Wise, hoping for him to be a more kind Spirit.

"Who has called upon me?!" an old and booming, but not threatening voice called.

"I did, o Wise Spirit. My name is…" Harver was cut off as the Spirit spoke.

"I know. You are Harver, son of Dingo himself. I also know what troubles you. I know everything." Prathentos said calmly.

"What should I do, kind Spirit?" Harver asked curiously.

"A better question would be 'What should I not do?'" he replied.

"But.." Harver stopped again as he was interrupted.

"I know. You are confused. You might consider not killing the exile and not going back to the tribe. I know that you are seeking what your purpose is in life. You think that you do not belong in your kingdom. You think you do not fit in very well in your tribe. You think you do not meet your Godfather's standards for his way of life. You, young wolf, fear the world in your own way," Prathentos explained.

"You fear what others think of you, while you forget the most important thing is that you are completely content with what you do with your life. You are partially happy with everything you have tried to do with your life so far, but none have brought you complete happiness. I know what you will do with your life. For now, you must choose your own path," he stated mysteriously.

"But… I am not even going to ask…." Harver shrugged.

"Thank you. I know you were wondering about your current problem about killing the exile. I cannot tell you everything about your life because it is forbidden by the Great Spirritian himself. As you know, he is the father of all Spirits, and we dare not disobey his orders. For now, I can tell you that you should think of Arissti and how she feels."

"Thank you and I think I know now that I should not kill the exile and I should tell the Chieftain himself that killing the exile is wrong," Harver said with faith in what he said.

"Good idea. I am glad that you are figuring out things," Prathentos stated.

"Prathentos, have you ever once asked a question?"

"No, I have not. I do not ever plan on it either," Prathentos chuckled.

"I cannot thank you enough for your advice!"

"Anytime," Prathentos said nicely.

"I am off!" Harver said proudly.

"I know," Prathentos said.

An hour later, Harver came upon his tribe.

"Chieftain, I know I have returned without the exile's corpse, but I need to talk to you. What did he do that caused him to be an exile?" Harver curiously asked.

"You have shown your strength facing me as I commanded you to kill him before your return. You continue to show disobedience, but you always show braveness. The exile used Hyevied spells which we banished for their terrible danger. He became a threat as he refused to give up his magic. We have been after him for years, but we cannot risk more lives by sending more people to seek him!" Zhaldi exclaimed.

"I am sorry, and I just can't kill him. His daughter is so kind…"

"You talked to his daughter? I never knew he had a daughter! You are forbidden to ever socialize with her from now on! As for your semi-membership, you may be back in your position, because I realize that the job is for too tough for any one wolf. Just never talk to the girl and you will be back in the tribe!" Zhaldi boomed and the commotion died.

CHAPTER 7

The Great Confusion

The next day on Preven Summit was a quiet and cloudy one. Harver awoke and ate his cooked beef that a maiden had fixed for him. All of a sudden, the front guardians called out that a band of wolves were coming. The wolves ran quickly and came to the entrance. Harver noticed that the wolves were knights of his father's kingdom! He quickly scurried inside a tent.

Harver peered out of the tent and watched the wolf in front step forward to speak to the guardians. He noticed that the broad wolf was General Frenndigos, his father's top general.

"Where is Chieftain Zhaldi?!" Frenndigos declared with a roar.

"He is in his Sanctuary Chambers and is not to be disturbed!" one of the guardians shouted.

"We must speak to Zhaldi now!" Frenndigos snapped.

"I will go tell him you are here," a maiden shyly said.

Zhaldi walked over the Frenndigos and faced the massive wolf.

"Our kingdom and your tribe have been at peace for over one hundred years. Our king even has a strong interest in your tribe and is puzzled as to why you would capture his own son!"

"What are you talking about?" Zhaldi growled.

"We know you hate our ways of life….But why would you take Harver? And do not pretend you do not know what I am talking about!" Frenndigos shouted.

"We do not have your snooty prince! We would never want a royal wolf living on our sacred grounds by choice!" Zhaldi declared loudly.

"Stop your babbling, you insane old wolf! We are not leaving until we get Harver back safely! We have received a message from Freredon, Harver's Godfather's son. He has told us that Harver ran off one night for an unknown reason and was captured by you! We have been given strict orders that if you do not cooperate with us, we have permission to attack!" Frenndigos yelled fiercely.

As the two wolves kept bickering and quarreling, a knight behind the General spotted Harver as he was sneaking out of the tent.

"General…" the wolf said quietly.

"Pea brained brute!" Zhaldi called out.

"You are a weakling!" Frenndigos sharply stated.

"General!!" the wolf shouted.

"What?!" Zhaldi and Frenndigos both said at once.

"Hurry, he went that way! Out of that tent! Follow him!" the wolf cried.

Harver was sprinting when we saw a gigantic wooden wall standing in his path all around him. He had never been this far back into the tribe. Before he knew it, he was surrounded by his father's warriors and knights and Zhaldi's tribe.

"Harver, your majesty, do not be alarmed. We have come to rescue you!" Frenndigos explained for the first time without a yell.

"What in Spirritian's name is going on? This wolf is Harvendle! He told us himself! Didn't you, Harvendle?"

"No, you old nutcase, he is the prince named Harver! Tell him you are the real Harver, your majesty," Frenndigos stated.

"No, tell this mindless brute that you are Harvendle, semi-member of the Jojohanri!" Zhaldi called out.

"Everyone, stop yelling! Let me explain everything!" Harver yelled frantically.

Over all the commotion, hardly anyone heard him and the two groups started fighting each other!

"Scoundrel, go get backup! The prince is under capture and we are officially at war!!" Frenndigos bellowed.

The warriors and knights tried to get to Harver, but before anyone did, a tribe member attacked them. Both sides were confused and were fighting for different reasons completely.

Harver feared what would happen and knew he would be to blame. He ran away from the fray and into a much hidden cave that he happened to notice.

Harver landed with a loud thud in the damp cave.

"Who has stumbled into my cave?" a hoarse voiced called.

"I am Harver, and please do not blow my cover. I am sorry for intruding your home, but I need to hide!" Harver frantically said.

"Calm down lad. You have nothing to fear now. I am Yyvedd the Mystic, and I know of what has been happening. My daughter has told me everything. I understand your situation. You cannot turn to either side, and I realize your dilemma," Yyvedd said calmly.

"Father, we have a visitor? Arissti asked as she trotted from the backside of the cave.

"Yes, it is Prince Harver himself," Yyvedd told her softly.

"Harver, welcome to our home…" she nervously stuttered.

"Thank you, Arissti…I am so thankful that your kind father has allowed me to take refuge in your house. It is dangerous on the battlefield out there," Harver said quietly.

"But how can either side win this war if you are not found?" Arissti questioned.

"I am not sure. In fact, I am not sure of anything right now, really. There is too much confusion. I was partially in that tribe, but I made up an identity to join. I had to or else I could never have joined. I don't think I want to be in the tribe anymore. I cannot keep my secret forever…" Harver expressed his deep feelings.

"If you want to escape this madness, follow me!" Arissti yelled as a warrior and a guardian shoved each other so they could enter the cave.

Yyvedd was napping when the guardian snatched him. Arissti and Harver were already getting deeper into the cave, but behind her she heard her father struggling to get away. Harver mainly heard the warrior running after them to get him.

"My father-we can't leave him, we just can't! They will surely kill him!" Arissti cried out as Harver helped her out of the small escape hole in the back of the cave.

"We have to, and I am terribly sorry, but we need to leave now! The warrior is on our trail!" Harver said as they continued to run.

"But…My father…." Arissti cried out.

"I promise you that I will rescue him-but for now, please, we must go!" Harver hollered.

"I-I trust you! Follow me closely and do as I do!" she yelled.

The two wolves came to some ancient ruins quickly and scurried away from the nearing warrior. Arissti turned and ran at the warrior head on. Harver yelled for her to stop, but she paid no heed to his words. When she was about to collide with the warrior she sprang with all her might towards the sunlight and vanished into thin air. Harver was startled but incoherently leaped into the light with all his might, trusting Arissti's ways.

CHAPTER 8

The Spirit Land-Mount Dusk

Harver found himself sitting on a very plump and soft cloud around a shimmering silver gate. A mountain reaching far into the sky was behind the gate. The mountain was silver and gold with a hint of purple. It sparkled in the shining light from above.

He strode over to the gate and peered behind it. All of sudden, a Spirit appeared at the gate.

"Welcome to Mount Dusk, home of the Spirits! My name is Herivenyetharged, but you can just call me Heriven. I am the Wizard of Weather. I am normally a very cheerful Spirit, but with this war, I cannot be too gleeful. I want it to storm now, so all now these are gloomy times."

"Will it storm here, on Mount Dusk?" Harver curiously asked.

"Of course not, I almost always keep this land warm and delightful because the Great Spirritian commands me to make the weather here pleasant," Heriven stated.

"May I enter please, Heriven? My girlfriend, I-I…I mean, my friend, has come in here," Harver corrected himself quickly.

"So, you have feelings for this girl, eh? Well, come on in and I will take you to her…" Heriven winked at Harver.

Heriven opened the massive gates and they traveled on a cloud to a gigantic house made up of thick clouds. Harver guessed it was Heriven's house.

Heriven opened the door and let Harver inside. Arissti was inside the house having some tea.

"I will leave you two alone now, so if you need anything, I will be up at Spirritian Castle Hall," Heriven stated.

"Hello Arissti. Thank you for saving my life with your idea," Harver shyly said.

"It was no problem…To tell the truth though, I did not know if that would work. My father told me it did long ago, but I couldn't be sure. Thank you for believing in me," Arissti looked into Harver's eyes.

The two kissed each other and walked out the door, walking side by side. As they were walking Harver stopped. Arissti turned around to see why he stopped.

"Arissti…Are we….well, together, as in, boyfriend and girlfriend?" Harver was so nervous after he said that he could hardly look her in the eyes.

"I don't know. Are we?" Arissti blushed.

"If you want to be…" Harver continued.

"I-I do," Arissti smiled.

They continued walking together with wide grins across their faces. All of a sudden, a Spirit that they had not met yet appeared. He was pitch black and had fierce, glowing red eyes. His fangs were as sharp as needles and he had a thick black fog all around him. He cut off their path.

"Hello young wolves! Why don't you two come over to my house for the night? It is getting late, so come!" the Spirit said in a harsh voice that was trying to sound nice.

"We need to get to Spirritian Castle Hall to talk to the Great Spirritian! And besides, it is not dark out," Harver said.

"You must have forgotten that it almost never gets dark here under the Great Spirritian's command! It is, for a fact, the time when most of us here sleep. Trust me…" the dark Spirit said.

"I don't know…We really need to get to that castle," Harver said.

"Wait a second, I have a great idea! There is this short cut that goes by my house and then leads to the castle. And by the way, my name is Graggenos. Follow me," he said.

They had no choice because they feared the wrath of the Great Spirritian, if they defied a Spirit.

Soon they arrived at a large manor painted black and red. The windows were dark and the trees seemed to be watching.

"Welcome to my humble home…Please, come in!!" Graggenos grinned.

"Do you have a room for me to sleep in? I do not want to be rude, but I am very exhausted," Arissti yawned.

"Certainly, just go down the hall and to the right. Make your self at home," Graggenos smiled that evil grin of his again.

"It is getting cold outside, so I will go get some firewood," Harver said courteously.

"That would be ever so kind of you, Harver!" Graggenos said in his deep voice.

Harver walked out the door to look for firewood.

"Hello, Arissti. I hope I didn't wake you."

"Huh, who's there? Is that you, Harver?" Arissti couldn't see who he was because of the shadows.

The wolf came closer and Arissti saw that it seemed to be Harver.

"Yes…It is me, Harver. I must tell you something. I-"

"Harver, your eyes, why are they so red? And your voice is deeper…" Arissti felt a chill run down her spine. She loved Harver but was getting scared.

"Uh, never mind that. I think I have a cold and an eye infection…Anyway; you were sleeping for a very long time, so I decided to seek your father. Guards surrounded me and would not let me live unless I killed him. Your father is dead,"

"NO! How could you-I thought you loved me Harver!" Arissti ran out the door crying.

An hour later, Harver and Graggenos were in the living room on some comfy armchairs.

"Wow, Arissti has been sleeping for a very long time!" Harver stated.

"Actually, she left. She wanted me to tell you that she would meet you at Spirritian Castle Hall," Graggenos said.

"What? That is not like her to leave without telling me!" Harver couldn't believe it.

"It's true. You better go and catch her now! Goodbye, young fellow!" Graggenos shouted as Harver ran out the door.

CHAPTER 9

The Truth about Graggenos

Harver arrived at the towering walls of Spirritian Castle. He knocked on the front gate and they opened by themselves. Harver went into the main chamber of the castle, Spirritian Castle Hall. The massive room seemed to go on forever because it was so large. Gleaming red and gold banners hung on the walls. Gallant trophies were placed around the room. Silky white curtains draped across the windows letting the perfect amount of sunlight inside. Harver walked carefully down the long red carpet.

He instantly saw 5 thrones, with the largest throne in the middle. He saw the Great Spirritian sitting in the middle throne. In the thrones beside him sat Marvaurhg and Heriven. Graggenos was of course at home, but he wondered where Prathentos was. He guessed and hoped that he was safe at his home.

"GREETINGS, MY FRIEND!" the Great Spirritian's words boomed and a great gust of wind followed them.

"Hello, mighty Spirritian! It is an honor to stand before you! I have a few questions for you," Harver said.

"Then go ahead and ask them," the Great Spirritian answered.

"First of all, how can I end this terrible war?" Harver asked.

"Return to your father and confess what you have done. It is that simple," his voice boomed with power again.

"Thank you, sir, but I have one more question for you. Where is Arissti? Graggenos said that she has come here," Harver said.

"So, Graggenos the Shape shifter told you that? I wouldn't believe a word he says if I were you!"

"He never spoke of him being a shape shifter!" Harver stated.

"Of course not-he is evil! He doesn't reveal that to outlanders," his voice thundered.

"But, where is Arissti then?" Harver almost stammered.

"Heriven, has Arissti exited the front gates?" his voice roared.

"Yes, my master. She was running away crying. I tried to stop her but then I figured that I should let her go," Heriven truthfully said.

"What? She has left Mount Dusk? And…She was crying?" Harver questioned.

"Indeed. I am afraid so," the Spirritian's voice did not holler as loud this time as he spoke.

"What in Mount Dusk is going on?!" the Spirritian suddenly shouted.

"What is it sir?" Marvaurhg asked.

"As you know, I keep track of all five Spirits here on Mount Dusk, but Prathentos is….Missing!" his voice boomed again.

"Sir, I am willing to find Prathentos….You have welcomed me with kindness in your kingdom and helped me solve my dilemmas, so I will help you with yours," Harver stated boldly.

"Thank you, Harver. You will be a great king someday…" the Spirritian bellowed softer than usual.

Harver set out of the Spirritian Castle Hall and crossed the entrance bridge. He ran to Prathentos' house and knocked on the door. It slowly opened.

All around him was tall bookshelves full of ancient books and scrolls. There was a gigantic globe in the back of the massive room. Even the outside of the house had that "smart" look to it. Harver saw a small note on the table and studied it. It read:

_Dear Harver, _

_Of course, I knew I was going to be captured by Graggenos and there was nothing I could do to stop him. I know that you are my only hope and are the only one who can save me. I cannot say if you save me or not, but you must at least try. Please, dear friend, come and rescue me. I am not at Graggenos' house, but you must go there first if you wish to find me….And be alert and careful! Your life may depend on it…And remember that Graggenos is famous for his tricks!_

_ Your Dear Friend, _

_ Graggenos_

Harver was a bit baffled by the note but still set off for Graggenos' house. He arrived there minutes later and reached for the door knob slowly. The door opened by itself just as he was going to turn the knob. Harver heard a voice upstairs behind a door.

"Hello? Is anyone there? It is I, Prathentos, behind this door!"

"You are an imposter! You are not Prathentos and I will not unlock this door!" Harver yelled fiercely.

"How dare you say that…Wolf…Why do you assume that I am not Prathentos himself?"

"You know everything! You asked if anyone was there, and you have never asked a question in your life! This would not be your first one! You would know who was at the door! You do not even know who I am! If you are Prathentos, which you are not, tell me what my name is!" Harver yelled.

"You are….Of course, a very….fine….and, um, noble wolf!"

"But what is my name?" Harver keenly asked.

"You know I know your name so why ask?"

"You keep asking questions, imposter! Prathentos would never waste time and not tell me my name! Who are you, anyway?" Harver asked and crashed the door down.

"Please, do not hurt me! I am just Graggenos' pet and servant! I am just a small Gargakeet! My type of creature has the ability to talk with anyone's voice. It was Graggenos who ordered me to try and trap you in here, not me!" the little thing cried in a different voice than before.

"I will spare you if you tell me where Graggenos took Prathentos!" Harver declared.

"Graggenos took Prathentos out of the house, so I don't know!"

"Yes, you do! You are just not telling me!" Harver yelled.

"Alright, I will tell you…..But Graggenos will kill me for it….At least justice will be served….Graggenos took Prathentos down Lava Pass and into-" the little creature's voice was cut off as a sharp, black, and poisoned arrow shot into his neck through an open window.

Harver preyed for the little guy to go to a better place and then ran outside to see who shot the deadly arrow.

CHAPTER 10

Volc Peak

Harver ran and followed the fleeing wolf that remained unknown to him because he was running in shadows. Soon the wolf jumped into a glowing red pit in the ground, so Harver had no choice but to follow him if he were to rescue Prathentos.

Harver found himself in a large volcano with lava bubbling in pits below him. He was walking on the one raised platform of land that acted as a path. This seemed to be the only way to go, so he followed it. It led to an arched doorway that was casting dark shadows into the next room. He instantly saw Graggenos sitting on a throne in the back on the room and Freredon in the middle, waiting for Harver. Prathentos was in a locked, sharp, metal cage beside Graggenos.

"Get out of here, Harver, or I will kill you personally!" Freredon snarled.

"What? You are the closest thing I have to a brother and you would kill me? Why?" Harver stammered.

"Why, you ask! Back at that farm months ago when that dog got shot because of you, the Capturers brought him back to health and then made him sniff your tracks and lead them to my father's den! Luckily, we were out hunting so we were not killed, but when we returned, our home was destroyed and caved in! My father said that he forgives you, but I, well, I don't! My father is nicer to you than he is to me! How dare you ruin my life! It is time for me to end yours!!" Freredon yelled and ran after Harver.

Harver knew that to live, and save Prathentos, he had to survive and kill Freredon. Freredon leaped with great strength on Harver with his claws extended. Harver yelped in pain but gave him a mighty blow to the face. Freredon's eyes glowed with rage and anger. He threw himself against Harver and almost knocked him off the edge and into the steaming lava. Freredon dug his nails into Harver's chest and Harver cried out in pain. All at once, Harver gathered his remaining strength and dug his fangs into Freredon's neck. Freredon tried to say something cruel and nasty, but his voice was cut off as he dropped to the ground, dead.

"So, you have gone through all this trouble to save Prathentos?" Graggenos smirked.

"Prathentos is my dear friend and he helps me get through my troubles, so I am here to set him free from your evil clutches!" Harver grunted because he was so tired.

"I have Prathentos here so I can drain his power into me! I will be unstoppable if I know everything and can shape shift! And there is nothing a weakened wolf like you can do to hurt a powerful Spirit like me!"

"You are right, Graggenos, I can't fight you, but I can outsmart you!" Harver bellowed.

"You think you know more than me? HA! Let us have a knowledge challenge! You pick the first question and I pick the second! My other pet/servant will pick the last one," Graggenos stated slyly.

"You're on!" Harver shouted.

"Fine, state your question," Graggenos declared.

"Who won the war?" Harver asked keenly.

"The war isn't over!" Graggenos roared.

"Yes, but the correct answer was 'No one'" Harver said.

"Alright you little twit, it is my turn now! What is the Spirritian's one weakness?" Graggenos asked.

"I don't know…" Harver said in dismay.

"Now, LOYAL servant, ask your question and whoever correctly answers the question first wins!" Graggenos hinted for the servant to ask a question that only he would know.

The little pet hated his life working for Graggenos, so he didn't care if he was killed for doing a good deed.

"What is King Dingo's full first name?" the pet curled in a little ball.

"His name is Dingorathagous!" Harver shouted quickly.

"That is not a fair question! He is the prince!" Graggenos boomed with fire burning in his eyes.

"I-I didn't know," the pet lied.

"I don't care what I said; I am still not freeing Prathentos!" Graggenos snickered.

Suddenly, the Great Spirritian floated in fiercely from the top of the volcano.

"Actually Graggenos, you WILL free Prathentos and you will be the one locked up!!" his voice roared.

"What? How did you find me? I put a Darkness Cloud in front of your line of sight for Prathentos' crystal ball!" Graggenos staggered backward.

"I gave Heriven more power so he could control the Clouds and he sent them away!" his voice sounded a little less loud.

Just then, Heriven and Marvaurhg floated in as well.

"You have violated the Spirit Codes and will be locked up behind the Gates of Souls, located behind Mount Preven," Marvaurhg stated without much expression.

"You will get a chance to go out into the world for a day to do good deeds. If you do, your time in there may not be forever. If you do not go back in the Gates on your own, a magical force will make you. Now, you must go in!" Heriven said loudly.

"NO, I will not go in!" Graggenos declared with anger.

He turned into a mighty dragon and blew fire on the dirt path to exit Volc Peak. He turned to burst through the volcano wall but Marvaurhg froze time and held him down. He unfroze time and Graggenos yanked him off. Heriven created a thunder cloud and a bolt struck Graggenos. Then the Great Spirritian bound him with his magic and all at once teleported him into the Gates of Souls.

"Harver, you are a noble wolf, and I don't say that just because you are the Prince. You are a brave and honorable one. You stood up against an evil Spirit and tried to save Prathentos. When you loudly fought Freredon, we heard it from Spirritian Hall. I sent Heriven to check it out, but on the way he noticed the Cloud and came back to tell me. I gave him power and he destroyed it. We then could see Prathentos locked in a cave in Volc Peak. In recognition of your help, I grant you a reward. You will now be a Semi-Spirit! You can be the King of your land and be a half Spirit as well! You have mild portions of all of the five Spirits' powers.

Harver rose into the air as the Spirritian gave him powers. There was a beaming ray of light, followed by a flash, and Harver was then a Semi-Spirit.

Harver thanked the Spirits and freed Prathentos from his cage. Prathentos thanked Harver and Harver said goodbye to the Spirits in the room. Then he teleported back to Spindling Island.

CHAPTER 11

Solving the Problems

With Harver's new powers, he landed softly down in the grass. He couldn't know everything like Prathentos, but he could know where people were if he though hard. He thought of Arissti and he could see her in his mind lying in her home.

Harver teleported to Arissti's cave and walked in.

Arissti instantly saw Harver coming in because his fur now had a golden glow shining valiantly.

"Harver, what are you doing here? And why are you glowing?" Arissti didn't look him in the eyes when he spoke.

Harver could tell that she was mad at him, but he didn't know why.

"It is a long story, but basically, I am now a Semi-Spirit because of a deed I preformed. But anyway, Arissti, why are you mad at me? And why did you run away?"

"Are you kidding? You know why I am mad and why I ran away! You killed my father, you said so yourself in Graggenos' house!"

"What? I was out getting firewood, so that isn't possible…unless…Graggenos!"

"Huh? What does he have to do with it?" Arissti asked.

"We didn't know this, but I later found that he is a shape shifter. He must have turned into me and told you that. Arissti, I promised to save your father, so I will be back soon!"

Before Arissti could say a word, Harver focused on her father and teleported to him. He found himself in the Jojohanri tribe, where Yyvedd was tied to a large tree. He quickly motioned for Yyvedd to not speak, and he untied him. He then grabbed Yyvedd's arm and teleported him and himself to his cave.

They walked slowly inside the cave and Arissti ran and hugged her father.

"Oh, father! You are alive!" Arissti cried out with joy.

"I am thanks to Harver!" Yyvedd smiled.

"I believe that you should thank Harver as well, Arissti. I'll leave you two alone now," Yyvedd went to the back of the cave and started writing more scrolls.

"I owe you a huge apology, Harver. Please forgive me," Arissti looked into his eyes.

"I will, of course. I love you Arissti," Harver smiled. He kissed her on the cheek.

Harver told her that he had some unfinished things he had to take care of, but then he would return. He teleported to his father's castle and walked inside. His father was sitting on his throne.

"Father, I have returned!" Harver smiled.

"Son, how did you get away from the Jojohanri tribe?"

"I never was their captive, dad, I actually joined them. Freredon is the one who told you that I was captured by them and that started the war. I didn't tell you until now because I thought you would be disappointed in me for leaving Mifius," Harver explained.

"Son, I am just happy to have you safe and back here! But Harver, are you a….Semi-Spirit now? You are glowing with power!" Dingo happily cried.

"Yes, dad, I am. I have done a great deed for the Spirritian and this is my reward,"

CHAPTER 12

All seems as it should be…

Years later, Harver married Arissti and they had one son. They lived happily in the castle until one day, when the baby was a year old, the baby mysteriously appeared ill. They called for a doctor to come immediately. A wolf named Doctor Hamen came and told them that the baby must be taken away for drastic medical care.

Harver noticed that Doctor Hamen's eyes glowed red as he was leaving, but he was tired, so he could be just imagining things. The Doctor went to Sprindling Island and left the baby in the forest to die. Hamen was then magically pulled into the Gates of Souls…

THE END


End file.
